


Baby I'll Drive

by slash4femme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, vespas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: “What is that?”Chouji is grinning, flushed, excited and completely unphased by Neji’s lack of enthusiasm. “It’s a moped.”It’s bright cherry red with gleaming silver chrome and a little light affixed to the front. Neji doesn’t trust anything about it.





	Baby I'll Drive

**Author's Note:**

> written as flash fiction in Tumblr in 2017

Neji understands the need for new technologies. 

Computers and phones can be valuable tools for a shinobi, there is no denying that. But as far as Neji is concerned the most advanced piece of technology he needs in his everyday life is an electric tea kettle.    

Which is why he’s standing in front of his own house, arms folded over his chest, glaring at Chouji.“What is that?”  

Chouji is grinning, flushed, excited and completely unphased by Neji’s lack of enthusiasm. “It’s a moped.”

It’s bright cherry red with gleaming silver chrome and a little light affixed to the front. Neji doesn’t trust anything about it.

“Come on I’ll give you a ride,” Chouji says. “It’ll be fun.”

Neji draws himself up with as much dignity as possible. “No.”

Chouji’s expression finally falls a little bit and he climbs off the moped and walks over to Neji. “Don’t be like that, it could be useful for doing shopping and things.”

“I can walk,” Neji says after all that’s what he’s been doing for the past twenty plus years.

Chouji puts his arm around Neji’s should, pulls him close. Neji can smell Chouji’s skin, aftershave and a little bit of sweat. It’s an unfair tactic.

“Naruto thought it was cool, so did Shikamaru and Hinata said she was going to get one too.”

Neji remains unmoved. He’s one of the few people in the village who truly doesn’t care what Naruto thinks and Lady Hinata is her own person who can make her own choices. If she wants to ride around on a silly and dangerous machine fine, but Neji will choose to walk.

Chouji takes a good look at Neji’s expression and sighs, giving it up for the time being. He follows Neji back into the house to help make dinner.

***

Chouji was right.

Over the next week, Neji spots Lady Hinata zipping around the village on her own purple and silver moped with first Ino and then Sakura riding along behind.

Then on Friday Neji is walking home from the market with the daikon radish he’d just purchased when the Hokage himself whizzes by. He’s driving much faster than Neji had been aware moped’s could go with Gai-sensei in the passenger seat arms around Kakashi’s waist.

Neji doesn’t know what he did to deserve this but whatever it is he’s sorry.

***

It’s a cold evening, overcast although not raining.

Neji puts down his book and looks out the window and then sighs. 

“What?” Chouji looks up from where he’s been contemplating different strategic layout on his shogi board. 

“I want curry udon for dinner.” Neji stretches a little then comes over to where Chouji is sitting. 

He folds himself down next to Chouji leaning against him, enjoying the warmth and solidness of his presence. 

“So let’s get some.” Chouji looks over at him with a small smile. 

Neji grimaces knowing he’s going to regret saying this. “It’s cold. I don’t feel like walking to the noodle shop.” 

Chouji’s smile curves up into a grin. “See? This is why we need a moped.” 

Neji frowns at him and shoves him a little with his shoulder, not that it moves Chouji at all. “Alright, you win. We’ll use your death machine.” 

Chouji laughs and gets up to get the keys. 

There are some good things about the moped Neji reflects once the reach the noodle shop. He likes the feel of the wind in his hair and against his face. He even doesn’t mind the vibration of the machine under him. But mostly he likes having his arms around Chouji’s waist. His front pressed up close to Chouji’s back.

Chouji is chuckling by the time they pull up to the noodle shop and he captures Neji’s hand in his own as they climb off and head towards the front door.

“Not too bad?” 

Neji sighs, let’s his fingers link with Chouji’s “You’re right, it wasn’t too bad.” 


End file.
